It Has Its Risks
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: What is Dimitri had been the student and Rose was the teacher. Really I just swipped their roles. Read plzzzzzzz. And review. First fanfition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. Not even some of the lines. :)

Summary:

What if Dimitri been the one to take Lissa out of the academy. And Rose came and found them. So really I changes their roles, and was then I sadly had to change some of the genders of a few people. But they come it later, and it doesn't change the story line. So read plzzzzzzzzz. First facfic. Review plzzzz.

* * *

I felt her fear before I heard her scream. It was like a bucket of icy water hitting my face and in woke me from my only dream. I shot up in bed and tossed off the covers. Running over to Lissa's side I shook her awake.

"Lissa! Lissa! It's okay!" Her eyes snapped open and a tear ran down her cheek. She buried her head in my shoulder. "Its okay, Liss. It's over. It's all in the pass."

She looked up at me. "I'm okay. Really."

"When was the last time you feed?" I asked.

"I don't know. A few days, you were so busy with school."

I pushed shoulder length brown hair away from my neck, and craned my neck for her.

"No, Dimitri. I'm fine. Really."

"Lissa." I warned lightly. She hesitated, then arched towards my neck.

I felt pain in the first few moments after her fangs sank into my vein. Then slipped off into the sweet drugged bliss of a vampire bit.

Lissa was a Moroi –a living vampire- they don't kill for blood, and wheeled magic powers. I was a dhampire, half human half vampire. We are trained to protect Moroi from Strigoi; dead vampires that kill their victims.

Lissa lifted her head up and stood up running her figures through her pale blonde hair. "I'm going to get you some food." She said. I nodded and lied down on the bed. I slipped away again on the cloud of drugged bliss. Then I was brought back when a noticed a shadow in the trees outside. I stood up and looked out the window. A figure stepped out of the darkest. I realized why she was here that second.

They found us.

We ran away from St. Vladimir's Academy two years ago. And now they've come to drag us back. I pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed my shoes. Running into to the kitchen I grabbed Lissa by the arm.

"We have to go." I said.

"What? Why?" She looked confused.

"They found us." I pulled her to the door.

"Wait," She stopped. "How are going to get away from them?"

I looked around the room. Our roommate Jeremy looked at us confused. "Get his car keys." I nodded my head towards him. Lissa walked over him.

"Give me your car keys." She ordered. Lissa was using compulsion, a trick all vampires have, but it's frowned upon. Jeremy handed Lissa a set of keys. "Where's the car?"

"Parked a couple blocks down; on Brown Street."

"Okay, great. It's not far."

We headed outside. Our footsteps pounded on the ground, I heard the sound of someone else feet hitting the sidewalk. The car finally came in to view; we were about half a block from it when someone stepped in front of me. I halted and put Liss behind me. I was still dizzy from the bit and not very stable on my feet, but I was Lissa's only defense. The woman in front of me, was tall I was a bit taller though. Dhampires are tall then most people, it's the Moroi blood in us. She had brown eyes, and long, beautiful hair that was so brown it could be mistaken for black at points.

She held her hand out, as if to calm a wild animal. I on the other hand wouldn't let her get yet where near Lissa, and I threw a punch. Of course as I said early I was unstable on my feet, and I hadn't been trained for years. So when she countered the hit and hit my in the shoulder it sent me flying backwards. But just was fast as she had hit me she grabbed my arm and pulled me up right. I took no time braced for my next move.

"Dimitri. No, don't" Lissa put her hand on my upper arm, and then turned to the woman.

She gave a bow to Lissa and said:

"My name is Rose Hathaway. I'm to take you back to the academy, princess."

* * *

So how did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's short but I'll make the next one longer.

* * *

The guardians took us on a plane. Rose –who I have found to be the leader of the group- ordered us to be separated. I think she figured out the bond but I'm not sure.

"Don't let them sit together," she said, "They might try to plan an escape."

Funny thing was we were planning am escape, but once we were in the air there was little I could do. I slipped into Lissa's head and found her gazing out the window. Rose sat next to her. After a couple of hours Rose came and sat down next to me. I continued to read the novel in my hand, but I was noticed every small move she made. The plane was light and I could see her better. About five-foot-seven, long almost-black brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. Out of the corner of my eye I saw black marks on the back of her neck. Molnija marks; one for each Strigoi she killed. Over all she was beautiful.

Rose looked at me finally. "Were you really gonna take down every one of us guardians? Even with that bite on your neck?"

I just nodded never taking my eye off the book. That I had long since stop reading.

"Why?" She asked.

I looked at her with my best guardian face, "Because I'm her guardian," Then I turned back to the book. Rose looked away and what I guess was her contemplating what I said, nodded approvingly, then got up and left. Not long after that we landed in Montana and the second I set floor on St. Vladimir's soil I knew I would have hell to pay.

* * *

Did you like it?

I love writing as Dimitri, it's so fun. I'm trying to go I a bit of plot. But this part is hard to change.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

So heres the 3rd chapter.

* * *

Once in the academy's gates I walked up to Rose.

"Are you taking us to see the Headmistress?" I asked.

"No." She said. I looked at her confused. "I'm taking _you_ to see the Headmistress. The Princess is going to class."

"What? Wait, why I'm I the only one going to the Headmistress?" Frankly I was happy Lissa wasn't going to get in too must trouble. "Never mind. What do you thing she's going to do with me?" This question was really worrying me.

Would she send me back to Siberia? Would she not allow me to be Lissa's guardian? Would she even let me see Lissa again?

Rose shrugged, "I don't know." I was about to protest, she had to have an idea but my jaw snapped shut when we entered to commons. People stared, and whispered. Some of the guardians led Lissa away. She looked back at me barely masking her fear. I nodded and she nodded back. With that she turned around and put on her 'Royal girl' act.

Rose and two more guardians led me straight to the headmistress' office. Rose knocked on the door.

"Come in." the Headmistress called. Rose opened the door and we stepped in, the two other guardians stayed in the hall as the door closed. "Guardian Hathaway where did you find your little kidnapper?"

I scoffed at the word 'little' –I was six foot, not so little am I- then gapped at the word 'kidnapper'. I took Lissa away from the academy to protect her. I was about the protest when Rose answered.

"Portland ma'am."

"Huh you got all the way to Portland. And how did you do that?"

Now it was my turn to answer. "We took trains."

"I see. And how…" She started again but I cut her off.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind getting to the point. So what are you going to do with me?"

"Well Mr. Belikov I have half a mind to send you back to Siberia." Headmistress threatened. I saw Rose wince behind me, and I bit back protesting statement I had been preparing. The headmistress thought for a moment. "I think I will."

I muttered a swear word in Russian as the headmistress picked up the phone and began dialing. Just as she started to open her mouth Rose interrupted.

"You can't do that." Headmistress' head shot up and I spun around.

"What?" She spat.

"You can't separate him and the princess. They have a bond." Rose said calmly.

"That's not possible it hasn't happened in hundreds of years." Headmistress gaped then she turned to me. "Is this true?"

I nodded meekly. "Yes ma'am."

"Well I see that we have a bit of a road block. I will talk to Lissa's parents and see what to do with you." I nodded and started to walk out. "And Mr. Belikov, there is still one matter we must solve." I turned around. "You have missed two years of training, how will you pass all your classes?"

She smiled slyly, like she was so smart to give me a reason to doubt myself. I was about to answer that I would handle it, but Rose answered for me again.

"I'll train him." My jaw mentally hit the floor. Why was the woman continuously saving my ass? Why was I letting her?

The headmistress nodded and said, "That will do for now. Mr. Belikov, you will not have any classes today." I nodded and headed for my room. I suddenly had this burning desirer to hit something and I think I better place for that is the gym, not the wall.

Down in one of the empty workout rooms I headed straight for the large black punching bag. After about ten minutes I saw Rose at the door. I didn't stop throwing punches, frankly started betting the bag to death. After a few moments of Rose just standing there in the door way watching me she said.

"Your hairs in the way," She was right, my shoulder length brown hair was falling in front of my eyes but I didn't care. I didn't stop working. Instead I ignored her comment.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said.

"Done what? Offer to train up? Or stop you from being shipped off the Siberia?"

"How did you figure it out? The bond I mean." I asked.

"I saw the way you woke up in the middle of the night. She hadn't even started screaming by the time you were by her side. I saw the way she looked at you, when the guardians took her to class, she trust you. It would kill her if you when half across the world." Rose started walking towards me.

I stopped punching the bag and held my hand out to stop the fierce swinging. "True," was all I could say.

Rose (who was about five-foot-seven) looked up at me with big brown eyes. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail tied at her neck. "Your going to get yourself killed if you leave your hair down in a flight. Not only does it block your vision but it gives a Strigoi something to grab on to. And frankly they could rip off your head just with that one hold." She took a black cotton covered rubbed band off her wrist and handed it to me. "Now the other thing is your stance."

I blinked at her. She looked at me and smiled. Her smile was beautiful, with her white teeth and red lips she was the most beautiful women I've ever seen

"I don't see why we can't start those training sessions now." She said.

"Nor I." a smile played at the corner of my lips. Rose turned to the punching bags and began teaching, while I tied my hair up.

"Belikov!" Someone yelled from the door. Rose and I spun around.

* * *

How did you like it?

This is the thrid chapter and I would really like to see around 10 reviews before I post Chapter 4. If any of you also watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer I'm writing a crossover called 'Nightmares'. Just saying :)

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so here is chapter 4 of It Has Its Risks. Please note that I have had like no sleep and have been sitting in airports for the last week (when I wasn't in the car, at a funeral or with my family -family isn't all it's cracked up to be). I hope you guys like it.

P.S. I'm not sure I spelled Stan's last name right but I couldn't find it in the books. Sorry.

* * *

"Belikov!" Someone yelled from the door. Rose and I spun around. I muttered a very very bad word in Russian.

"Guardian Ato!" I exclaimed. Stan Ato had always been very protective of Lissa. I should have known that he would be angry that I took her out of the academy's safe walls.

"Mr. Belikov, can you tell me why the _hell_ you took the last princess of the Dragomir family out of this academy?" Stan strolled towards me with his hand behind his back.

"Guardian Ato, I…" I started it defend myself.

"I don't want a petty argument like: I was protecting her. Because we both know that taking her away from here is more dangerous then anything you could come up with in here."

"No but really Guardian Ato." I tried again. Funny thing was that was my reason for taking her out of the academy. Stan opened his mouth again but Rose stepped forward.

"Stan! Lay off! He did what he thought best for his Moroi, and you would have done the same. The Headmistress hasn't done anything finally yet and she's talking to Lissa's parents." Rose shouted. Again she was standing up for me, I had to stop this.

Stan relaxed a bit, almost like he was embarrassed. "Oh, Rose I didn't see you. You have to understand that he did something very wrong and I was just letting him know that." Stan's charming act didn't seem to affect Rose. She put her hands on her hips and strolled up to him. Stan looked down at her like she was far too small to hurt him while Rose looked up at the man who was at least eight inches taller like he was a child wasting her time. "You know what I understand? I understand that you are yelling at a student when you have no right to; when it's not your job to be punishing him."

"I… Uh? Uh?" Stan gaped at Rose's fierceness.

"My point exactly." She smiled with a sly satisfaction. "I think you should turn around and go teach whatever you teach. And I let me teach my student." Stan glared at Rose for a moment or two then looked past her at me. He pointed his index finger at me.

"We're not done!" said Stan then turned and walked away.

"I think we are." Rose called back as Stan stepped outside. She turned back to me. "Okay, then was interesting." She walked past me and stood in front of the punching bag again. I just stood there, my jaw mentally hitting floor again. I swore in Russian again. I had to stop this from happening again; a girl can _not _keep saving me. "What was that?"

"Huh?" I turned around.

"You keep saying something under your breath but I don't know what it is."

"Oh," It took me a second to reason what she was referring to, "it's Russian."

"I see. So you took Russian in school?" She asked.

I laughed, "No, _I'm_ really Russian. I came over here for school my freshmen year. I was going to school in Siberia, at St. Basil's."

"I see. I never would have guess."

"Well then you're an idiot. –Sorry- Was it the major accent that hard to catch or did the name just not connect?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Well all I can say is…" Rose was cut short by someone else coming in the door.

"Dimitri!" Mia Rinaldi cried and jumped into my arms. It took me a second to regain my sanity then I wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you." She said like I child.

"I missed you too Mia." I said quietly and squeezed her a little tighter. Mia was like a little sister to me. She finally let go, and looked up at me.

"You came back! They said you wouldn't! But you did! You did!"

"Yes I did." I paused, "Hey, I'll see you at lunch okay? I have more stuff I have to do here."

"Okay." Mia said happily, then she looked past me. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Hello Guardian Hathaway."

"Hello Miss. Rinaldi," Rose smiled slightly.

"I'll see you late Dimitri." She said as she turned. Mia walked out the door and Rose's smile downed.

"She's pretty." Rose said -almost sadly- turning and walking towards the far wall.

'She's a child," I said sternly with a hit of sadness, "getting thrust in to a world of politics and unfair treatment."

Rose gave a short partly sad partly amused laugh, "You sound like my father."

We both turned towards each other and just stood there studying each other. After a minute or so of this Rose strolled towards me. I didn't have time to think things through when she kissed me.

* * *

Did you like it? I had to put Mia in there, I had this idea that Mia was going to be where Stan was and yell at Dimitri for leaving her. Because she was in love with him and she was conviced he was in love with her... And it was really weird. And I didn'y do it because just the idea of Dimitri and Mia together (even if only in Mia's head) freaked me out.

Review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

So were you guys surprised by the last chapter's ending? Well it gets better. I hope, I think it gets better. Whether or not you think that is up to you. But I would to heard your review no matter what you think.

* * *

Yeah, I said 'she kissed me'. No you didn't hear it wrong she really did kiss me. After a second or two full on surprise and confusion I kissed back. I gripped her upper arms and pulled her closer to me. When she broke it we just stared at each other. Some looks were of passion, some of confusion. I think we ever exchanged a look of slight fear. I let go of Rose's arms and her feet thudded on the floor. I never realized how much I had picked her up.

"Uh… We should be going." She said after another long moment of staring.

"Yeah, good idea." I grabbed my stuff and handed her back the rubber band from my hair.

"No, keep it. You'll need it in training." She waved it off and she grabbed her black leather jacket.

"Okay, so tomorrow then. What time should I been down here?" I asked.

"Let's see. Your classes start at eight. So say six-thirty." She said heading for the door.

"Sure I'll be there." I nodded. Once outside we went our separate ways. I headed for the dorms so I could take a shower before lunch. While I walked I could have swore that the little devil and angel that always sit on peoples shoulders in the movies joined me. But I couldn't tell who was who. One started yelling at my in Russian.

"_You idiot! What the fuck was that? She's a teacher. That was very wrong, very very wrong.!"_

"She kissed me!" I countered.

"_Well you kissed back."_

The other one nudged me, _"Nice! Don't listen to the guy. You wanted to kiss her and you did. She's hot isn't she? Smokin' ready."_

I groaned and a third party joined the conversation. I think this one was on my own conscience because it was the only reasonable one. _"Don't worry."_ It said. _"It'll all be okay. If you don't bring it up during practice or ever again I'll be okay. I bet she's worrying about the same thing. It's all going to be okay."_

"You think?' I asked.

"_Sure. What's the worse that could happen?"_

Wrong question, my mind started running through ever possible outcome. No, this was not good. I tried to put it out of my mind as I took a shower. Tried and failed. It was all I could not the punch the wall. Her lips. Her hair. They all filled my head, along with worry. I tried one last time to shove the thoughts behind a wall and it worked for the most part as I walked do stairs for lunch. People stared as I walked into the common. Some whispered, but I just held my head high and search for my friends. I saw Mia wave happily at me then she got up and ran towards me. She jumped into my arms again and I swung her around.

"You came!" She exclaimed like a happy child again.

"Well of course I came." I smiled and shook my head and looked up. Lissa sat with Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford and Christian Ozera. Christian was Lissa's boyfriend, they said they weren't dating but we all knew they were; her had his arm protectively around her. I wouldn't blame him if he was mad at me. But I knew Lissa would defend me. I was dragged quickly through the lunch line by Mia then promptly dragged to the table where my friends sat. "Hey." I waved.

"Hey." They all waved back.

"So Dimitri, I heard you were taken to the Headmistress' office today. What she do to you?" Eddie asked.

"She threatened to send me back to Siberia." I said and waited for my friend to start calling her a bitch and a dictator. But they didn't, their jaws just hit the floor. Okay that's not true, not all of them gapped just the guys. "What?" I asked.

Mason pointed a fingered towards the door. I turned around and my jaw also so hit the floor. There in the door way was Rose, talking to Stan. Now please note that it wasn't the fact they were talking that made all the boys in the room look like they were about to drop and beg at Rose's feet. It was what she was wearing. A –and pardon the pun but- yellow poke-a-dot bikini. She stood there in only that, a black towel with pink and white bubbles and her black leather jacket draped over his arm. She and Stan were talking, not really like they had in the gym but there was an air about the conversation. I, of course, didn't hear what they were saying but as the whole common stood there watching she didn't seem to notice. That or she didn't mind. Finally she turned and walked towards the stairs. The room filled with chatter. I turned back to my friends. All of us boys looked around at each other like we had just seen God. Mia and Lissa shook their heads warily.

I was the first to make a sound. "Hmm." I said simply.

Christian being that he was Christian and an Ozera always spoke his mind and not always tactfully. "Bombshell!" He exclaimed. Lissa slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I'll say. Did you see those breasts?" Mason asked.

"Forget the breast, did you see her legs? Man, if I was only her type." Eddie said.

"Or her age," Mia spat. "She has no right to walk around the school like that!"

"Oh she has all the right in the world." Christian replied dreamily. "Did anyone notice that ass? God, what a…."

"Okay, I think were making the girl uncomfortable." I cut it. Always the gentlemen, yep that's me.

"Thank you Dimitri." Lissa nodded.

"Yeah." Mia put her arms around my neck.

"Well, we'll continue this conversation at a later date then." Eddie said.

"I second the motion." Mason chimed in.

I laughed, "You two are such dorks."

"Yeah?" Mason challenged and mock sized me up.

"Yeah." I tried not to smile as I played along.

"We we'll see whose the dork in practice tomorrow. I'm gonna kick your ass Belikov."

"Huh." I said, "Should I be scared?"

"Very." Eddie laughed and Mason stood on his chair and put his fist on his hips, in a mocking stance for a superhero.

"Well then maybe should remember to train harder with Rose that morning." I said slyly.

Everybody froze. "What? Am I missing something again?"

"You're training with Guardian Hathaway?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh man, she's gonna kick you ass. She woman's like a goddess, in many categories."

"Where did she come from, anyway? She wasn't here when Lissa and I left." Christian tensed a bit.

"She came here about a month ago." Mia informed us, "I heard she was working with her mother as a guardian for Princess Ann Badica. Then she got transferred here."

"I heard her mother is Janine Hathaway." Mason added.

"Oh." I said. Janine Hathaway is one of the top guardians. If she was Rose's mother then I was really was about to get my ass kicked. "Yeah. She's staying in the boy's novice dorm too." This one was a shocking. A female guardian staying in the male novice dorm, this won't end well.

"Why?" I asked.

"The school didn't a have room for her but there was room in this dorm. We'll be seeing a lot of her." He answered.

Rose staying in my dorm. The little people on my shoulders poked there little heads out of my sub-conscience again and all my worries about the kiss came back. I stood up suddenly. "I've going to go catch up on some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Later Dimitri." Lissa said and the rest of my friends just nodded.

I walked down the hall on into my room. I pulled off my shoes and shirt but never bother taking off my jeans. I flopped down on my bed and fell in to a sleep filled with a montage of memories and pictures of Rose and our kiss. I finally fell totally asleep and ended up tossing and turning all night. But one image stayed in my mind. Rose gazing at me with her brown eyes. I love her. I think I'm in love with her.

* * *

No I have no shame. Yes, I just had Eddie, Mason and Christian talk about Rose that way. Kill me if you want.

Do you guys like it?

Review Plzzzzzzz?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. I love this chapter, don't ask me why. You'll notice that there's a voice in Dimitri's head that keeps talking to him.

* * *

"Dimitri!" Eddie's voice threatens to wake me up from my dream.

"I love you." I muttered, and rounded over on my sheets that I never bother to get under last night. Eddie shook me. "I love… Whoa!" I sat straight up in bed.

"Um… Dimitri your one of my best friend but I'm not like that. Don't go homo on me dude." Eddie said.

"Not you. Sorry." I shook off my sleepiness. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Six-fifteen. Who do you love?" Eddie said and I was already haft way to the door.

"Shit," I breathed in English.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"I have to meet Rose in fifteen minutes." I said. I walked to the bathroom.

After about five minutes a came back in my room and found Eddie back in his bed, asleep. I took off the towel and slipped on a pair of jeans. I towel dried my hair then pulled on a t-shirt, grabbing my gym bag by the door I walked out and down to the gym.

The moon was out and was the only light at this time a day. I opened the door to the gym and looked around for Rose. "Hello? Anyone here?" Nothing. I shrugged and walked to the locker room to put on my training uniform. By the time I had the blue and white short on I heard the door open and close. I walked out of the locker room with my shirt in my hands and Rose was standing in the door way. She gasped and staring at me, eyes wide.

After a minute she said, "Umm… Dimitri." It took me a second then I realized what she was referring to. I slipped on my shirt and Rose let out a breath let she had been holding it in. "Okay, shall we get started?" She motioned to the mat in the middle of the floor.

She tossed me wrapping and showed me how to use it to protect me knuckles from bleeding. I had to tell I loved her. It was eating me up inside.

"I love you." I said in Russian.

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing." Fuck myself; I had to say it in Russian. Stupid native language. "Just more Russian"

"You need to teach me something in Russian, I hate being loss." She said.

I turned around and took a step back. "Roza; that's your name in Russian."

"It's pretty." She nodded.

"It's beautiful. Just like a rose." I said.

"What did you say just now?" Rose took a small, coy step towards me.

I looked down, "It doesn't matter. It means nothing."

"Are you sure?" She said almost lustfully.

"It means nothing Roza- Umm… Rose." I said firmly.

"You know, you're the only one of my students who treats me like a person. Not a teacher." She takes another step towards me.

"Well…" I paused, what the hell was I suppose to say? "We should probably start training."

This was like a cold bucket of water to us both. Rose seemed to snap to her senses. "Yeah, we should." We strolled to the large blue mat. "Okay, done hold back. I can take it." She smiled a little.

"Believed me. It never crossed my mind." I returned her smile. She threw a punch at my face but I blocked it, on the other hand I missed the punch she threw at my stomach. I grunted in pain but I worked through it. I grabbed her arm and tried to throw her down. She countered the attack and yanked me down instead; but as I fell a swiped my leg under Rose's feet and she fell down under me. We stayed there for a few minutes, me on top of her. Our breath was heavy and while her hair was fanned out behind her head mine brushed her cheek. "Roza," I couldn't help but breath.

Rose blinked at me, "Is there anything you would like to say?" She asked. Oh, there's so much a want to say. So much I want to do. So much I want to be; for you, Rose.

I shook my head, "No. Just…" I pounded my fist down on her heart, not hard enough to break a rib but a force hard enough for her to feel it. "If you were a Strigoi, you would be dead."

"Dot-dot-dot" Rose smiled. She tilts her head back and looks at the clock on the wall. "You have class." She pointed out.

I didn't move, I just stared unaware to anything other then her eyes. She was beautiful. Have I said that enough already? "I… I…" I started very softly.

"Dimitri" She said. I don't think she heard what I said.

_Hello Dimitri! Get the hell off her. Awkward…_

I had to get that voice out of my head. I stood up and then held out my hand for Rose. Bad idea. She grabbed my wrist like she was going to get up then pulled me down to her. Then she gripped my shoulders and flipped me over so I was under her, looking up at those beautiful brown eyes…

_Dimitri!_

"For the record; I like to be on top." She smirked. I smiled ruefully up at her then tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, only to have it fall back in front of her face.

"I'll remember that." I said as I did the same move and landed on top again.

"You hard to fool Dimitri. I like that." She smiled and winked. Then despite all my better judgment, I kissed her. And she kissed back. My ability to reason kind of went down the drain and all that was left was Rose -beautiful beautiful Rose- and me. She broke away after a few minutes and gazed at me, like she was searching for something. What she found I don't know. It took me a minute to regard some of what was left of my sanity and I stood up. I pulled her up without a word and began to turn. She gripped my upper arm and turned me back around. I never realized how close she was until she was right there pushing up against my chest. "You have nerve too. You're a very complex man, Dimitri." She said.

"Well, let me break it down for you." I said and kissed her again. She runs her fingers through my hair and I felt her heart beat through my shirt. I pulled away and shook my head slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you realize that we just risked everything?" I said.

"Love." She paused, "It has its risks." She smiled. "There was something you wanted to say to me on the mat. You just couldn't bring yourself to say it. You have something to say and I want you to say it. Don't be afraid of my answer." She pleaded softly.

"I love you." I said. She didn't seem surprised. She reached up the my lips and when she was less then an inch away she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Yay! I got Dimitri to say it. I got him to say 'I love you'. I think I might have accidentally quoted Hannah Montana. My bad.

Review Plzzzz.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter 7. Writing this chapter made me laugh a lot. And whlie it's not really that funny I just thought it was funny that I would come up with this stuff. So I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"And that, my friends, in why I kick ass a poker." Eddie cried and pulled all the chips towards him.

"Quite!" I hissed, "If they hear you we're all dead."

"Way to be the goody, Dimitri." Christian laughed and I shoved him to the ground in protest.

"By the way Dimitri, why is Eddie kicking your ass? You use to be so good at poker. Of course black jack has never been your game." Mason said.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just distracted. It's been hard to change back to vampiric time." I said.

"Well you gonna have to get past that. Sleeping in class is now not only frowned upon but it'll get you a detention." Eddie said.

"Wow, things change a lot in two years." I noted and dealed another round of cards. All of the sudden the blinds sprang up and early human morning sunlight poured in. Christian jumped back in to the shadows swearing under his breath.

I swore in Russian and ran over to the window. Outside there was nothing but then I saw a black figure on the ground leaning against the building. I opened the window and looked back at my friends. "One minute. I'll be right back." I said and jumped to the ground. Mason and Eddie ran over to the window sill as I fell.

I landed on my feet and straightened up. In front of me was Stan. Crap.

"Guardian Alto." I said.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" He asked.

"The blinds in my room went up and I saw someone –you- down here. I didn't know who it was –until now- and wanted to check it out." I replied calmly.

"I see well I would like to continue our conversation from the other day." He started calmly then blew up in rage. "You took the last Dragomir out of these walls. And you call yourself her guardian. You are a disgrace."

Ouch, that actually stung a bit. I was about to protest when a quite voice stopped me.

"Stan? Dimitri?" We both turned around, Rose was standing there. I blinked, and tried to calm down. The sunlight shone on her hair and highlighted it was gold. I remembered what happen in the gym today.

_Flash back_

"_I love you." I said._

_She reached you to my lips and whispered, "I love you too." Then she kissed me again then too quickly broke anyway, "You have class." She said hastily and hurried off to the locker room._

_I stood there for a few more minutes trying to make sense of what just happened._

_End of Flash Back_

"Rose!" Stan said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard something." Then she looked at me. "I figured I should check it out." Her words were not the first thing on her mind. She was studying me, and I was studying her. Her rub hung open and showed her bare legs under a t-shirt that just covered her underwear. I was still in my jeans and a t-shirt, I think. I mean, I think I was still wearing my t-shirt but that wasn't really the issue. "How did you get down here?" She asked.

I pointed up at my open window where Mason and Eddie rested their elbows on the sill. They took their head out of their hands and gave me a thumbs up with big grins on their faces. They nodded encouragingly and Eddie chuckled at something Mason said. I shook my head warily and gave them the finger. The pretended to look insulted then rested their head on their hands again and watch us like this was the best Goddamn reality TV show they saw.

I turned back to Rose, "How about you?"

"I'm no better then you." She pointed to the open window a few windows from mine. Her room was so near, yet so far. "Come on, I'll take you back up stairs." She gestured towards the double doors leading into the male novice dorm.

"Wait a minute, Rose. I was still talking to him." Stan stepped in.

"I think you're done Stan." Rose said firmly, "If you would like to continue this argument, you may continue it with me. But not here." There she goes saving my butt once more.

Stan growled and swore under his breath but let me go. Rose and I walked in silent, when I was sure no one would hear us I said, "Dot-dot-dot."

Rose laughed, "Did you really just say that?"

I shrugged, "I uh… I was just thinking… I mean…" I tried and failed to say anything.

"Dimitri, look about what happen in the gym." We stopped. "You're my student and I was out of line." She said. I tried to keep my face wiped clean of emotion. Whether or not it worked I don't know. Rose looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes, "You… You… Oh God damit." She turned around and paced the other way.

"Rose, I…" I had nothing to say. She had a point, she was right frankly. She turned around and strolled towards me.

"Never mind I don't take it back, I can't take it back." She said.

"I won't let them get you in trouble. I'll protect you. They won't get to you." I said.

Rose smiled, "It's the funniest thing, you know? You act like the old one, when you're the victim."

"I'm no victim, Roza. We in this together." I said. Wow she was right. I kissed her, it was short but reassuring.

"Rose? Rose! Belikov!" I heard Stan's voice behind me.

* * *

Did you guys like it?

Review plzzz!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys,  
Here is Chapter 8. Sorry it's so short but I found it more affective if it was.

I had to write as Rose just once. It was too fun not to. I might write as her once or twice more. Maybe...

Enjoy!

* * *

Rose:

"Rose? Rose! Belikov!" Stan shouted and Dimitri and I turned around. Stan strolled towards Dimitri. I moved to pulled Dimitri behind me. If Stan was going to punish someone, it was going to be me. But Dimitri had the same idea, he stepped in front of me and wore a calm expression on his face. I never thought I'd see the day a seventeen year-old would be standing up for me. On the other hand, the look on Stan's face made it look like he was about to wring Dimitri's neck. What the hell? Why would he be punishing Dimitri?

No time to find out. Before Stan could get any closers, I pushed Dimitri aside, "Run." I told him.

"What? But Rose!" He protested.

"Run!" I cried and he took off towards his dorm. Good. That's out if the way. I stepped between the path Dimitri was taking and Stan. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him down. "Stan! Stan!" I yelled and his feet dug into the ground and ripped up the grass.

"Rose! How could he do that?" Stan cried and it had whining tone to it. Like a child not getting what he wants because someone else got to it first…

I slapped him, and this got his attention. He looked at me and spoke clearly now. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"I… I…" I stammered for and answer, then I said softly to myself, "Good question."

"He can't just…" Stan started.

Then I asked the question that was really bugging me, "Why does it matter what he's doing? I'm the one doing all the wrong."

Stan hesitated, then spoke, "Your right. How can you fell for a student –which we both know is wrong- when there are so many other guys here who are at your feet begging for scraps?"

I laughed a little, "Like who?" I asked not believing I word he was saying.

"Like me." Stan said and kissed me…

Hell…

* * *

Did you like it?  
Should I write as Rose more?  
What do you think of Stan?  
Do you think this is going to end badly? (I think it might)  
Do you like my asking you all these random questions?

Review plzz!


	9. Chapter 9

Here in Chapter 9.  
I loved people's reviews on Chapter 8. Believe me I wouldn't do something that creepy without a reason. Everything has a reason. As my 6th grade teacher use to say 'There's a method to my madness.'

Enjoy.

* * *

Dimitri

I took off running and didn't stop until I was back in my dorm room. Mason and Eddie stood there looked perplexed while Christian must have gone back to his dorm.

"Hey." I said calmly, completely ignoring the fact that I was out of breath.

"Hey, um what was that all about?" Mason asked.

"What was what about?" I asked.

"Well for starters, you just ran up here. Who was down there?" Eddie continued.

"Um, Stan and Rose… err… Guardian Hathaway." I corrected. Everybody called Stan, Stan, but Rose was too new to be called, Rose.

"I see and what happen down there?" Mason asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "I did have to explain why I was up this late, why I was jumping out a window, why I was jumping out a window when there were people who I didn't know down at the bottom, and why you two idiots were hanging out the window." I said.

"Okay then." Mason said. "I'd better be going then." He headed for the door.

"Yep, see ya later Mas." I waved and Eddie followed him out.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay," I said. The minute the door clicked shut I collapsed on my bed. "Crap, crap, crap." I murmured.

This was not going to end well. How much did Stan see? What was he going to do about it? Would he do something about it? Crap. What would I do? I promised to protect Rose, and I didn't know how. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep and tossed and turned all night. When I woke up in the morning I found it hard to get out of bed. What hell would I face today. I got up and took a shower, down stairs nothing seemed different. I went through classes normally. And just when I thought thinks would be okay, I got a message saying I had to go to the Headmistress' office…

Rose

I jerked my head away and punch Stan in the jaw. A sickly crack rang in the air and I winced. Stan collapsed to the ground and I took off running.

* * *

Did you guys like it?  
Why do you think Dimitri went to the office?

Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Heh. Sorry this took me soooo long but I've had I really weird month but here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

I stepped into the headmistress' office. A few guardians lined the walls; I saw Stan against the back wall. If looks could kill. Standing in front of the headmistress' desk was a girl, maybe a year older then me. She had straight, light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her classic Moroi pale skin showed off her green eyes; I could tell she was royal even though she only had on a t-shirt and jeans. She gave me a dazzling white smile and I had to remember to breath. She was beautiful.

_So you go and fall for a teacher and now you're in love with this tramp? I don't know why I put up with you. Maybe I should just leave, and let you fuck up you own life._

I wish you would, I thought.

"Mister Belikov," Headmistress said, "This is Ana Ivashkov. She will be finishing out her high school education with us. I would like you to show her around. Show her the ropes, if you will."

Ana held out her hand, "Nice to meet you…" She waited for me to fill in the blank with my name.

I took her hand, "Dimitri. And the pleasure is mine Lady Ivashkov."

Ana giggled a little, "Well I'm not a Lady yet, but please call me Ana."

Then I shifted my attention to the headmistress. "You want me to show her around? The dhampire who has none of her classes, and took the last Dragomir princess out of the Academy and out into the world for two years." And the dhampire who's in love with his teacher and the guy standing directly behind me with a large sharp stick wants me dead, and I play poker at midnight with my friends and… Yeah, not the best role model for a new student.

"Why yes Dimitri. I think it will be good for Ana to join, oh how do you say, um… Crowd." She said. I raised an eyebrow (a talent I have acquired over the years) in reaction to her comment. 'Crowd'? Really? Christian and Lissa were both royal but Mia wasn't and Eddie and Mason, no doubt, would trying to get her in bed by breakfast tomorrow. Yep, my friends would be the best 'crowd' for Ana, but I didn't say so. "Okay," I waved Ana towards the door. "Come on, the _crowd_ is probably studying in the common." Just to be sure I texted Mia and asked where they all were. Low and behold they were studying in the common. I started telling Ana about myself and we exchanged information about your lives. Turns out her great aunt was the Queen! I mean like the Queen of all Moroi, yeah that goes a long way in the vampiric world. We took the long way to the common, as I showed Ana the building. I lead her around a corner but just before she came in to view next to me a voice calling my name stopped me in my tracks.

"Rose? Err, Guardian Hathaway." I said and Rose jogged up to me.

"Hmm," I think she almost pouted, "You never call me tha…" She said but I cut her off with a sharp look and a gesture with my shoulder saying that we weren't alone out here. "Oh" she said quietly and bit her bottom lip.

I pulled Ana up next to me, "Ana this is Guardian Hathaway. Guardian Hathaway this is Ana Ivashkov."

"Pleasure to meet you Guardian Hathaway." Ana smiled.

"And you Lady Ivashkov." Ana blushed a little.

"I'm no Lady yet." Wow this was going scarily like our conversation in the office.

Rose focused on me now. "Dimitri I need to talk to you about your…uh, training."

"Okay, Ana why don't you go to the common and introduce yourself. I'll be there in a minute." I said and pointed her in the direction and the dorm building commons. She nodded and strolled away. To get out of earshot quicker Rose and I walked the other way.

"Okay, I've been freaking out all day. What's with Stan?" I asked when we were a safe distance away.

Rose seemed to ignore my question and she looked off in a random direction. "She seems nice."

I stopped and put my hands on her shoulders, turning her towards me I sighed and looked directly in her eye. "Don't go there. She's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"You." I said quickly then added like I hadn't just said what I thought to be the most romantic thing in the world (which it probably wasn't, but I was seventeen.) "Now, what about Stan? Do we need to kill him and dispose of the body off the edge of a cliff or something?"

Rose chuckled, "No, he shouldn't be spoke to anyone for a while. I sort of broke his jaw."

My eyes widened, "You did WHAT!" I was shocked.

Rose laughed a little more as she shushed me, "Look it doesn't matter. Just go and I'll see you in the morning for training."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I kissed her shortly then ran off after Ana.

"Hey Dimitri," Mia called to me as I walked into the common. Christian had his arm around Lissa as she stared Ana down like she could kill her with just her eyes. Mason and Eddie were sitting on either side of Ana, or more like sitting on her lap. I'm surprised Ana could even breath.

"Hey" I walked in and took a seat next to Mia. I tried to listen to the conversation but it was really just a Q and A with Ana. I just tuned out until Eddie started answering me a question.

"Dimitri… Dimitri! Hello?" Eddie called.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Man, where were you? I swear, if you were anymore out of it, there would have been a dream cloud floated above your head." Eddie laughed.

"Sorry, I haven't slept well in the last couple days." I paused, "Actually, I think I might go to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I stood by Mia's hand caught the end of my shirt.

"But you haven't even eaten." She said, her eyes begging me to stay.

"I'm not hungry." I looked up at Ana, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ana."

Mia pouted but let me go. I walked out but caught Ana asked a question, "Do you guys know anything about Guardian Hathaway?"

I tensed, why would she be asking about Rose? I pondered the question while I walked to my room. I walked silently across the dark campus. There was nothing but the slight swoosh of my brown leather duster. The blissful quiet was broken when my phone rang with a text message. I flipped open the screen and opened the message. Lissa's text came up.

_Hey, realize this is random. But I thought I would remind you of your birthday in like four days. I saw how tired you were and figured you forgot. Most people who are about to turn 18 are a hell of a lot happier._

_-Lissa_

Huh, how the hell do you forget your own birthday? Well, there you go. The silent resumed and I continued walking. In the stillness I felt like there was someone else out here. I spun around,

"Hello?" I expected Mason or Eddie to jump out at me. But nothing happen, through I couldn't shake the feeling there was someone else. I headed away from my dorm and stayed close the building. A large alcove came up and I silent peeked around the corner. I froze. My shoulders tense and I begged my legs to take me back to my dorm, but they wouldn't move.

Rose was kissing Stan… I took off running towards my dorm.

Stupid! Stupid, stupid boy! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid fucking heart! I kept running until I was face down in my bed. I couldn't cry-I'm a guy, we don't cry. I couldn't sleep. I could barely breath.

Maybe this is good. Maybe this is better. We could have never been together. Maybe this was good… Nope, it still sucks for me. Then I thought, or began to think because suddenly I was unbelievably tried. I closed my eyes and drifted off almost instantly. For some reason and image of Mia floating around in my head.

* * *

*Sobbing into her hands*  
I am SO sorry! I can't believe I did that! That's one of the reasons I took so long, I had to convince myself to write each letter. I'm sorry!

So, did you like it?  
Do you like Ana? The girl version of Adrian.  
What do you think I'm going to do with this image of Mia is Dimitri's head?  
Do you forgive me?  
Do you think there was a reason Rose was kissing Stan?  
Do you think Rose was kissing Stan by chose?

Review Plzz!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey y'all,

**I'M BACK!** So, this is the second to last chapter and 'It Has It's Risks'.

In the month I was gone a few things happened, but not much. So, uh, hope you enjoy.

(P.S. I wrote this chapter while wearing bunny ears. If I get any 'Weirdo Points' for that. LOL JK)

* * *

**Dimitri**

I woke up and looked around. It was still light out and my clock said it was four in the morning. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. My phone rang and I stuck my arm out of the sheets to get it.

"What?" I said gruffly.

"Jesus, no need to be rude."

"Oh, Ana I'm sorry. But do you know what time it is?" I said.

"Yeah, of course I know. So anyway," She said, like the fact that in was four A.M. gave no reason to hang up. "We're all hanging in the common, and we thought you might wanna come."

"Who's we, exactly."

Ana laughed, "God, you're should a guardian. Lissa, Mia, Christian, Eddie, Mason; you know, the 'crowd'."

"Um," I rubbed my eyes, "sure. Why not?"

"Cool, we'll see you soon then?"

"Yep, I'll be right down."

Ana hung up without another word.

_Lissa, Mia, Christian, Eddie, and Mason._ I don't know why this bugged me so much but there was something bugging me about that list of names. _Lissa, Mia… Mia… Mia…_ That's it! Mia. But what was it? Hate? No. Attraction? No, it couldn't be. That would be like falling for my little sister (Which I have. A little sister, not falling for my little sister. That's just creepy.) Maybe. Possible.

As I walked into the common, I found the all of them on the floor. With a bottle spinning on the on the floor.

"Spin-the-bottle? Really? What are we in middle school?" I asked sitting down.

Ana shrugged, "It seemed the thing to do."

"Okay, well, who's up?" I asked.

"You." Mason laughed a hiccupped laugh.

"Are you drunk?"

Mason raised a bottle of Jack Morgan, "I invited Jack to the party."

I shook my head and-God help me-spun the bottle. I watched and got a little dizzy as the bottle spun around the circle. It stopped at the person next to me, and I remembered I never bothered to look who that was until now.

Mia sat next to me, her face bright red.

"Kiss her already man!" Mason cried.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, "Do you want a guardian to hear us?"

I looked back at Mia. She shrugged. _Here goes nothing._

I kissed her. I must say, for am eleventh grader she was a good kisser. I pulled away, because this was just a game. Turning away, I looked back at my friends. "Okay, who's next?"

"If I may interrupt?" I all too familiar voice said from the doorway. We all spun around.

Rose stood there in the door way, her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Shit" Eddie whispered.

"Okay, everyone, go to your rooms. If you don't do this again, I wouldn't tell anyone." Rose gestured into the hallway.

Without a word everyone stood up. Mason tried to sneak the half-full bottle he was drinking from out but Rose put out her hand and said, "The bottle, Mister Ashford."

Mason pouted and handed Rose the bottle.

There was an eerie silence as we left the room; but before I could walk out the room she put her hand on my shoulder. "I want to talk to you Dimitri."

I followed Rose down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" I asked firmly, stopping in my tracks.

Rose turned around, confused. "What's wrong with you? Yesterday you would have followed me to the ends of the Earth and you were the most mature seventeen-year-old I'd ever meet. Now you're playing spin-the-bottle and four in the morning and you're not trusting me."

"Why should I trust you?" I crossed my arms.

Rose gaped until she realized that I referring to what I saw between her and Stan.

"Dammit Dimitri." She said under her breath, grabbing my arm she led me into a room. "Look, you came and left right in the very middle. He's the one who forced himself on me and I put up on hell of a fight. You just missed that."

I looked around the room as she spoke. This must have been her room.

"Uh-huh. And…" I prompted.

"And what?" She said.

"I don't I figured you'd have something else to say. A reason you didn't turn in Stan for sexual harassment."

"If I turned him then he would have turned us in."

"So you were protecting me?" I said, my voice dripping with disdain.

"Yes! God, Dimitri! Are you looking for a fight? Do you want to agrue?" She shouted.

I sighed, calming myself down. No of course I didn't, I was just somehow all worked up. "No, Rose, I…"

"Okay, look why don't I see you in the morning for-" She said then was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I flipped it open and read a message from Mia asking me where I was. I said I was find and I'd see her later.

"Who was that?"

"Mia,"

"Oh,"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

I started towards the door, then Rose said behind me. "I saw you kiss her."

Without turning around I replied, "It was spin-the-bottle, everyone was kissing everyone." I said, and an image came up in my head that made me not really want to go back to my room.

"That's not my point." She said.

"Then what is your point?" I turned around and threw my hands in the air.

"I…I…I don't know. Look, I'm sorry." She paused, clearly upset.

"Rose…" I sighed, "Roza. I know." I stepped towards her and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I just don't want to loss you."

"I don't want to loss you either." I said, I was about to say 'but' when Rose put her finger to my lips.

"I know what you're going to say. Don't. I don't give fuck. Can I just make one request? Or one argument, if you will?" Rose said and I nodded. Her eyes, shiny and brown. "Pick me. Choose me. Love me."

And that was it. I kissed her and started pulling off her shirt…

The ringing of Rose's cell phone woke us up. "Hello?...Shit!" She hung up and looked at me.

"What?"

"Bura…" Rose stood up and threw me my clothes.

I looked at her confused, "Storm?" Bura was the Russian word for storm.

"Yeah" She said. I pulled on my jeans confused.

"So why? What storm?"

"Strigoi," I froze for a minute. Strigoi? At the school? Impossible. "Come on."

In the hallway, lines of scared students fill it wall to wall. No one noticed how we came out of the same room.

"Go that way, go to the nearness Guardian Station and tell them I said you were to get a stake and come find me." Rose pointed to the flow of students and she started to walk to other way.

"Rose, but…" I trailed off.

"Dimitri," She said softly, "it's okay. You'll find me outside. Just go."

"I-" I started but she stopped me.

"Don't you dare say a goodbye." She smile, but I could see the fear in her eyes. "Go."

I nodded and walked away, looking back a million times to make sure I could still see her. When I got to the Guardian Station they looked at me and doubted that I was telling the true, but they were low on guardians, I could tell. So they gave me the stake.

Outside the fray was blood and full of gore. Strigoi and guardian body alike lay on the ground. I saw Rose over by the fence-probably where the Strigoi got in-she jabbed her stake into the chest of a Strigoi and pulling it out with grace that no one else could have. I started running towards her. Until I felt someone coming up behind. I threw the hand without the stake back, hitting a Strigoi in the side in the heads. She just laughed and grabbed my arm, twisting it. I screamed and jabbed the stake in to her shoulder. She let go of me and stumbled back. I took the opening and stabbed her chest with the stake. She froze and fell to the ground.

I turned back around. Rose pulling her stake out of another Strigoi. She caught my eye and smile at me. I started running again, then stopped.

"Rose!" I yelling and she paused. Bad idea. A Strigoi grabbed her shoulders and bit into her neck. Let out a cry then a drugged look crossed her face. I started running again but then someone grabbed my waist. "No! No! Rose!" I cried and struggled against my capture.

"Dimitri! No! She's gone!" Stan yelled at me as Rose's body dropped to the ground. I look into the Strigoi's eyes, green with the tell-tale red rings. I would remember those eyes forever. I had to.

I couldn't speak.

"Come on!" Stan said pulling me back. He back into the school and let me go. I collapsed to the floor. Tears streaming for my eyes.

"Rose. Oh God." I moaned softly.

"Dimitri," Stan said softly.

I spun around, "You loved her too. I know you did." I spat. "And you haven't shed a single tear. You just watch her throat get ripped out and…" I trailed off.

"We don't have to time to grieve." He said calmly.

I turned back to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Dimitri, we should get your arm looked at."

I stood up; all I could do was do what I was told. Later I was told that the Strigoi had been driven out by the coming sunlight. Rose's body was never found…


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, remember me? Yeah, I know, it's been a while. Sorry, major writes-block. But here it is the last chapter...

* * *

I sat on the bed. Rose's bed. They never found her body. They never told me why. I went looking myself but all I saw was bloods stains. I sat on her bed, less than a week after the attack. Less than a week after she died.

I laid down and felt the heavy cast on my arm weigh down on my stomach. My cell phone rang but I didn't bother to answer, it was just Lissa telling me to come to the common. She wasn't going to tell me why but it was for my birthday party.

I sighed as the call went to voice mail and started to hum _Happy Birthday_. Actually it was the Russian version but it meant the same thing. I was eighteen and I didn't give a crap.

I played with the small black hair band around my wrist as I walked. Opening the door to my dorm I saw something on my desk. A white box with a red ribbon. My name written on the lid. I opened it and found an IPod with head phones plugged in. I Post-It Note that said _PLAY ME_. I clicked the button and _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ by The Script filled my ears. Under the where the IPod sat there was a note.

_Dimitri_

_Good luck. Hope you like the song. I'll be watching and waiting. See you soon._

_R_

* * *

HEHE! Do you remember the hair-tie?

Did you like it?

Will the be a sequel...?...

Well, duh! Look for 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' Comeing this July. (Probably)

Reveiw please!


	13. Sequel Is Up

*slides in* HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH

I have returned, and have posted the first chapter of the sequel. 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' *points down* You can find it at the blue link. So I'm sorry I took so long but I was having major computer issues.

.net/s/8020541/1/The_Man_Who_Cant_Be_Moved

Anyway, please accepted my apologizes and this gift.


End file.
